Spell
by sonic.last
Summary: No body knew her as well as he did, she wasn't anything like what they thought. She was sweet, soft, and she could be hurt.


**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

* * *

Everybody said the same thing about her when ever her name came up, he was sick of it. No body knew her as well as he did, she wasn't anything like what they thought. She was sweet, soft, and she could be hurt. He seen her cry, he seen the tears run down her face, he seen her break. The thought always came to his mind when ever they spoke about her badly, he didn't care anymore. He was the mature one and bit his tongue, letting his rage build up. He didn't listen to anything they said about her, none of it was true. He heard them whisper about there relationship where ever he went, in class he sat in the back, listing to their whispers. It got him anger whenever they spoke about them, it made him sick. He never spoke badly about any of there girlfriends, he never said anything about anybody relationship, yet they just had to comment on his.

_"They don't understand."_ He spoke to himself, standing up from his seat. He grabbed his beg, placing it over his shoulder. He walked toward the door, his eyes shadowed. All the students stared at the back of his head._ "What we have is different, it's special something that they won't understand." _He stopped at his shoe locker, taking out his shoes. _"They just judge us by what they heard, they don't know anything at all. If they took the time to talk to us they would know the truth."_ He coughed lightly while putting on his shoes.

_"She showed who she truly was and it's all my fault. I told her that they would accept her, I was wrong. They pushed her away like she was a monster, like she made me fall in love with her. When ever I talk about her, they say she put a spell on me and all the feelings that I feel for her is fake. I hate it so much, I hate them so much, she's Innocent and nice. She isn't a monster, she's like any other women, she feel pain, sadness, fear, and happiness. I love her and she love me, I just don't understand why they can't accept us."_ He walked slowly with his head down, anger building up as he walked hearing people whispering about him.

"Conan-kun!" One of his classmates yelled his name from behind, he turned around slowly. She smiled at his, grabbing his hand with both of hers. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked him with a smile and hope in her eyes, she didn't know anything about his relationship that everybody knew about.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." He spoke in a bitter tone while walking away, he could hear the girl friends yelling at her and telling her about the spell everybody thought was placed on him. He smiled bitterly looking back at the girl. "Your a nice young lady, I'm sure you could find a better man then me." He turn around, walking off.

_"Why do everybody think she put a spell on me? Why can't they accept the fact that I love her?"_ He bit his lower lip hard, something he had been doing for a while now. His lower lip was bruise, red. It was slightly purple, his blue eyes was shadowed, they lost there bright color. He enter his house slowly, he didn't say anything instead he placed his beg down and headed back toward the door. Ran quickly blocked the door with a protective look in her eyes.

"Move Ran." He ordered in the same bitter tone he talked to the girl on the street with, he reached for the knob, but she grabbed his wrist. He glared at her, a dark glare.

"Conan-kun, you can't go see her." She spoke in a protective tone. "She's a witch, she's just using you." She stared at him with a scared expression.

"Move Ran." He repeated his early ordered repeating the same action which was stopped the same way. He groan, biting his lower lip which start to bleed. "I want to see her Ran and your not gonna stop me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice creaking slightly from the high volume.

"She just got you under her spell!" She yelled as he pulled away from her, roughly. He looked at her with rage in his eyes.

"So what if I am! I feel better around her then anybody else!" He balled his hands into fist. "You have no idea what it's like to hear people talk about her as if she's a monster, she's just like any other woman! She have feelings, she love me and I love her two! And nobody will stop me from seeing her, not even you!" He snarled which shocked Ran.

She stared at him, speechless. He never yelled at her like that before, it hurt her. No matter what she said it didn't get through to him, it didn't make him think, it just made him mad. There were only one thing she could do to stop him, so she did it. At that moment she lunged forward with a forceful fist and struck him straight in the stomach. She heard him grasp, his eyes widen from pain. He fell forward slowly while he lost consciousness, he fell onto Ran's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Conan-kun." She whispered as a tear ran down the side of her face. She picked him up, carry his unconscious body into his room, placing him on his bed.

He woke up to the sound of the wind blowing lightly into his room from his window. He sat up, pain rushing through his body from the blow Ran had landed on him. _"I knew she wasn't going to understand." _He stood up putting on his shoes as quite as possible, he knew Ran was outside the room near the door. He stood there by the window, before climbing out of it. He landed on the ground lightly before taking off toward his lover house.

He walked toward her house door which was unlock, the moon light shined off his glasses as he enter her house. He walked up the stairs to where he knew her room was, he slowly enter the room. Her purple eyes locked with his as she smile, pushing her long purple hair behind her ear. Her eyes was slightly red, he knew she was crying. "I thought you wasn't going to come Conan-kun." She spoke, wiping her eyes with a smile as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about that, Akako-chan." He walked over to her bed, as she kissed him. Her soft, warm lips washing away all his worries. Her kiss tasted like sweet tea, her touch relax all his muscles, warm his skin and heal his wounds. He kissed her back, laying her down on her back, he held himself up with his elbows. Her touch felt so great, taking away all his pain. He knew it was the same for her, her pale face got it color back when she seen him. When they kissed her cold body instantly became warm, her purple eyes grow color just like his did. She needed him and he needed her, they was meant for each other.

_"If I'm under her control..."_ He thought as he kissed her, holding her in his arms. _"Then I don't never want to be free."_

* * *

**To Be Continued. I just had to make a one-shot of these two, please review!**


End file.
